1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the handling of waste materials such as garbage and more specifically it relates to a garbage to fertilizer conversion system for converting garbage into fertilizer and potting soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The disposal of waste materials such as household garbage and commercial trash is a significant problem facing many municipalities. Current landfills will eventually reach capacity and new landfills are extremely difficult to open due to citizen opposition and permitting issues from state and local regulators. It is important to reduce the volume of waste materials deposited into landfills in order to maximize the life of the landfill. Current processes for the treatment of garbage suffer from several problems. The current treatment processes produce materials that are not readily marketable. The current treatment process produce materials that have a high moisture level and are difficult to store and ship.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved garbage to fertilizer conversion system for system for converting garbage into fertilizer.